Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 3 \\ 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ B$ ?
Explanation: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 3 $